


N Is for Night

by Delphi



Series: A to Z [14]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-16
Updated: 2006-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mid-day interlude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	N Is for Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pornish Pixies community on LJ. Challenge: _Drabbles_

Argus spends most of his daylight hours napping, the windows of his bedroom boarded up to keep out the light. It's one step forward, two steps back, trying to get anything clean before sunset.

Professor Snape has a break from noon 'til two, and sometimes he comes to steal from Argus's pantry on the pretence that the staffroom cupboard's bare. Argus musters a complaint, and Professor Snape sighs like a martyr: "I suppose I'll have to repay you." A good hard buggering is enjoyed by all.

After, they lie in the cool darkness and pretend the day is already over.


End file.
